The Last Sith
by Lord Darth Master
Summary: Oneshot. The exile has finished Kreia and prepares to leave Malachor V, but not before having one last confrontation with her old leader, Revan.


**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing inside of this story. All rights belong to Lucasart. I have made no profit off of this, nor do I intend to. However this story itself is mine and I request that you consult me before posting it on your own website, if you are interested.

**The Last Sith**

Darth Exsilium smiled as she stepped towards the Ebon Hawk and saw that it was still intact. For a moment, the red haired Sith Lord had feared that the storm beasts that roamed the surface of Malachor V might have reached the ship before she did. Her servants were all in a line in front of the ship, waiting for her obediently. As she approached, she noticed that they all had grim looks about them.

"The witch is dead," she informed them all. "I slew her in the heart of this planet."

"You shouldn't have done that," the Mandalorian commented.

Exsilium looked at him with a look of amusement. She raised her arm and brought it down, as if to strike an invisible foe before her. He clearly felt the blow, however, as he was brought to his knees.

"You should keep your opinion to yourself, Canderous."

Beneath the ancient helm of the Mandalorian leader, his eyes widened at the sound of his real name. He looked up at the fallen Jedi. Despite the mask that separated them, she could see the alarmed look.

"That is your name, isn't it?"

The Mandalorian stood up. "He said you were something else," he said as he shook his helmed head. The self proclaimed Sith Lord was a little surprised when she heard the older man chuckling. "I should have killed you back on Dxun when I had the chance."

"You were a fool," she agreed. She threw her arm out towards him, her open palm the only indication of her attack. The leader of the united Mandalorian clans was flung backwards, into the ship.

"Zabrak," she addressed Bao-Dur. "This is the leader of the people who destroyed you. Look at your arm. You're a shell of what you used to be because of him and his people. Extract your final revenge on them. Enjoy the pleasure that Revan robbed you of when he killed Mandalore the Ultimate."

Memories flooded the Iridonian's mind as he looked down at the beaten warrior. He remembered how the neo-crusaders had stormed the world of Iridonia and murdered thousands of his people. He had been there. His own family had been killed in that attack. Then he remembered the thrill of war. He remembered how satisfying it had been to cut down the Mandalorians in battle. They had deserved to die then and they deserved to die now.

The Zabrak moved towards his companion, a wicked smile on his face. He ignited one end of his cobalt colored lightsaber as he approached. Before he could attack however, the assassin droid moved to intercept him.

"Threat: Take another step towards the Mandalorian and I'll blast you, Meatbag."

"What?" the engineer asked indignantly.

"Move aside, HK-47," Exsilium ordered.

"No," the droid replied as it trained its heavily modified assassination rifle on the alien. "Statement: The master has ordered the protection of the leader of the Mandalorians."

"The master?" the exile repeated. "I am your master, droid!"

"Condescending Explanation: You were, Sith Meatbag. However, times have changed. The real master has returned and has given me orders that overrule your own."

Darth Exsilium studied the droid closely for a moment before she shrugged. "Fine. Hanharr, dismantle the droid."

The wookiee roared at the assassination droid as it raised its two swords threateningly. The assassination droid quickly whirled around and fired two blaster bolts. One struck the insane creature in the chest. The other hit him in the forehead. The smell of burnt fur and flesh filled the air, causing everyone to wrinkle their noses as the wookiee hit the floor.

The Sith Lord was rather impressed by the droid's speed. Despite the fact that he had been eager to kill and to serve her, she had never brought him on a single mission. It had seemed far wiser at the time to train her apprentices. Now she was forced to reconsider. The droid might be more useful that she had thought.

"Droid, stand down. That'll do," she ordered.

"He won't listen."

Exsilium turned around to find the source of the voice. Her eyes could not detect it, so she began to reach out with the Force. What she found hit her like a duracrete brick. She was suddenly overwhelmed by an enormous and immaculate Force signature like none she had ever seen before. It was amazing that she hadn't sensed it before.

"Coryn!" Atton cried.

Exsilium spun around, ready to throttle Atton for calling her by her real name. Then she realized something. Atton was trapped in a Force stasis, along with Visas Marr, Mical, and Bao-Dur.

"Release my servants," she said as she turned around. "Revan."

The redeemed Dark Lord of the Sith looked at her through dark eyes. He stood with his arms folded, legs shoulder width apart. A memory of Revan standing like that was conjured up in her mind. It had been when he had recruited the Jedi from the temple on Taris, in the days of the Mandalorian Wars. He had stood in that same position, calling on the Jedi to do their duty to the galaxy. She and her good friend, Malak, had stood behind him in silent awe. Now she wasn't sure what had been so impressive. He was a man, nothing more. Men were able to be broken. This man had been broken twice already: once by the need for power and once by a woman.

Revan had aged considerably since she had last seen him, nearly a decade ago. His dark brown hair had begun to turn gray and his face looked worn. His skin was pale, as if he hadn't seen a sun in months. His black robes looked like they hadn't been changed in awhile, despite the fact that his skin looked well bathed.

"Why are you here, Revan?" she asked.

"I came here to save Kreia… I was too late."

"You were," she said with a nod. "I killed her in the heart of this planet. She begged for mercy, but I ran her through and let her fall into the core of this dead world."

"You're sick," Revan sneered. "Look around you, Coryn. These people weren't evil before you came into their lives. Look what you've turned them into."

"My servants," she replied.

"Killers," he corrected.

"What can I say?" she asked. "I am a killer."

With that, she threw her arm forward, unleashing a volley of Force lightning at her former friend. Revan merely cast it aside his hand and shook his head. "I was a killer, Coryn. I'm responsible for the deaths of billions. You aren't even close."

"You don't anything anymore, Revan. Onasi told me your little story. You gave up true power when you rejected the dark side on Rakata Prime."

"I embraced true power when I rejected the dark side. Love, compassion, friendship. They're the path to true power."

"Spare me," she muttered as she used the Force to fling a rock on the ground at him. Revan didn't even flinch. The rock stopped just before striking him and dropped to the ground harmlessly.

"You can't overpower me," he warned her.

"Fine," she replied as she pulled a single lightsaber from her belt. "Malak and I always were more skilled with a blade than you."

She ignited the weapon and a lilac hued blade sprang forth. Revan shook his head and sighed. He pulled his own saber from his belt and his thumb depressed the activation switch. An indigo colored blade appeared with a hiss and he fell into a defensive stance. Exsilium leapt at her enemy and struck at him with a wide horizontal cut. He flicked his wrist so that the saber turned upside down and parried the attack. With another quick movement from his wrist, the blade was right side up again. The red maned Sith warrior struck again, attempting to disarm Revan with the disfiguring Cho Mai technique. Revan anticipated and compensated, adjusting his saber to block the attack before it hit his wrist. The former Sith Lord easily turned her blade aside and punched the current Sith Lord with his free hand. He felt the sound of bone cracking beneath his fist. She looked back at him, blood flowing freely from her nose.

Blood dripped from her nasal passage, back into her throat, making it difficult to concentrate. She attempted to use the Force to heal her rather serious injury, but Revan wasn't going to give her the time she needed. He pressed his attack, using the more aggressive Ataru form of combat in order to keep her on the run. The two blades connected over and over. Exsilium knew she would be unable to win if she kept spitting choking on her own blood.

With the Force's assistance, the Sith Lord back flipped onto a nearby rock outcropping and stared down at her opponent. It had been a bad move. Revan wasn't planning on taking prisoners. He reached into his belt and drew forth a small spherical object, which he proceeded to hurl at her. Exsilium recognized it as a plasma grenade and tried to use the Force to knock it away. Her enemy wasn't going to make it easy though. It became a battle of wills as the two struggled to push the grenade towards one another. It slowly began to inch towards her. With a grunt, she changed sides, attempting to pull the grenade towards her. Revan hadn't expected such a sudden change in Force and was knocked off balance. Exsilium put enough power behind her grab to send the grenade flying passed her. It landed off in the distance, out of harms way before it exploded, sending rock and debris flying.

"That was clever," the former Dark Lord commented. "You're stalling now."

Darth Exsilium was silent for a moment. Revan wasn't sure what she was staring at. He followed her eyes and realized that she was looking at her crew. He swore loudly as the stasis he had placed them all in broke and they were free.

"Kill him!" she ordered. "He can't handle us all!"

Atton ignited both ends of his golden saber, while Mical drew his jade colored one. Visas moved in with her scarlet weapon while Bao-Dur activated both ends of his cobalt weapon. They circled Revan in a well practiced form they had come up with. The former Dark Lord used his indigo saber as a shield to intercept all of their attacks as he fell into an unbreakable Soresu form.

Meanwhile, Exsilium's lilac saber had retracted and she had fallen to her knees. The Force slowly began to pull the cartilage in her nose back together and repair any of the blood vessels that had ruptured. Once she was healed, she turned her attention to the battle below. Her enemy was holding his own. Her apprentices couldn't overpower him. She had two options. She could attempt to use her untrained and unperfected Battle Meditation to turn the tides of battle or she could join her servants and kill Revan herself.

_The Force will not betray him. _

A dark and twisted voice rang in her mind. She turned around and saw a blue apparition before her. Exsilium rolled her eyes and groaned. "What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"My master strengthens him. He is beautiful to her, as you are to me," Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain, explained to the Jedi Exile.

"Kreia aids him?" she inquired.

"Yes," he replied. "She will never let him die."

"Then it is futile to continue? Is that what you are saying?"

"No," he replied. "You are stronger than him. You have destroyed the three greatest Sith Lords that ever lived. He cannot defeat you. Face him alone and he shall fall. I will deal with Kreia."

"Fair enough," she replied.

With that, the Force apparition vanished and she was alone. "Stop!" she ordered her apprentices.

The duel ceased as all five participants looked up at her. "He's mine!" she screeched as her lilac blade was active once more.

Exsilium screamed. Behind that scream was the sonic powers the Force gave her. The waves of energy could be seen through the air as they came. Her four apprentices leapt out of the way, avoiding the attack. Revan braced himself, but did not move. The attack struck him full on and he slid back several feet. A barrier in the Force came up around him, ending the blow's effect.

Before he could react, she had leapt down at him and was poised to strike him with her blade. He knocked her attack aside and the duel continued. She had adopted the perseverance form, Djem So, while he took on the moderation form of Niman, granting him a moderate balance of power from the other five forms.

The blades continued to flash. While they did, Canderous Ordo, HK-47, and T3-M4 silently signaled orders to one another. The Mandalorian moved behind Visas, taking up his position. The utility droid rolled over to Atton, ready to attack. HK-47 stayed put, but trained all of his sensors on Bao-Dur. Without her apprentices, Exsilium wouldn't be able to call for help and Revan wouldn't have to stall any longer. This would be over soon.

T3 gave one final beep, signaling for the others to carry out their orders. Canderous moved on Visas, stabbing her in the lower back with a knife crafted from Mandalorian steel. He aimed right for her spinal column, severing every nerves and causing her to go numb before she collapsed to the ground and died silently. Atton turned to see what had happened, but the small astromech droid opened fire on him before he was able to react. The droid's flamethrower activated and the former Republic and Sith soldier became a human torch. His screams filled the air as his skin burned away. HK-47 was the last to strike. With aim so precise that no human could match it, the assassination droid placed a blaster bolt in the heads of both the alien and the disciple. They were both dead instantly.

Exsilium sensed the Force signatures of her servants flicker and die as each one became one with the Force. The droids and the Mandalorian had betrayed her. They would pay once she was finished with Revan.

"You're alone, Coryn," he stated. "Give up!"

"No!" she shrieked manically as she continued her ferocious assault. Revan had had enough. He crouched down and swung his leg around to trip her up. The Sith Lord cried out as she fell to the ground. Fear was apparent in her golden eyes as Revan looked down on her. Her saber had been dropped and rolled away. He showed no mercy. With a roar of fury, the former Sith Lord drove his blade down into her stomach, causing her to gasp. It was over. He had won.

The former Jedi and Sith retracted his lightsaber and turned away from his fallen friend. "I'm sorry, Coryn. You were beyond saving." With that, the Jedi Exile's eyes closed forever. "Take her, if you must."

Revan spoke to the Force apparition of Darth Sion, who smiled at him from behind. "You have made her mine at last, my lord," the Lord of Pain said to his former leader.

"I'm not your lord anymore, Sion," he snarled. "The perversion that you all live in sickens me. I'm done with you. Take Coryn if you want, but never thank me for what I have done her today."

Sion shrugged and moved towards his fallen prize's body. He reached into her wrist and pulled her spirit from her body. The fallen warrior looked up at him in silent terror. She was naked and in the grasps of the Dark Lord who had come to want her. She shook her head in denial, but said nothing. Sion picked her up and hauled her into his arms, before turning and walking away.

Revan didn't want to think about what tortures his old friend would have to endure at the hands of Sion. It seemed wrong that he should let her suffer like that after her death, but what choice did he have. The dead lived independent of the living. There was nothing he could do. Instead he turned back to his droids and his friend and smiled.

"The Mass Shadow Generator is active, isn't it?" he asked Canderous.

"Yes sir," the Mandalorian replied.

"Then let's get out of here and blow this world to hell."

Canderous smiled. "After you," he said as he gestured towards the Ebon Hawk.

Revan entered his old ship and smiled as it took off. The force of Malachor V's destruction behind them sent tremors through space and the Force, both of which he felt. As the Hawk departed, Revan thought eagerly about the life he would return to. The last true Sith had just been killed. Now he could return to his beloved Bastila and life could return to normal.

**Just the idea for a oneshot that came to mind while I was bored. Just a few things. The name Exsilium is actually Latin for the word "Exile" so I thought I would use that. I also came up with some idea from this story that I believe I will incorporate into my future stories. I have taken a liking to the name "Coryn" for example and I believe that I will be using that as my canon name for the exile in my stories if she was light sided. Originally, this was going to end with her redemption. That's why I used the name "Coryn" instead of "Mina" like I normally do for a dark side exile. So, please review and have a good day. **


End file.
